


mask.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [6]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby stares at Pyro though the bars of the holding cell, and Pyro stares back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mask.

Bobby stares at Pyro though the bars of the holding cell, and Pyro stares back. He isn't sure that John is in there anymore, and he isn't sure that the boy he fell in love with was ever truly John to begin with. What he does know is that Pyro is a mask, and one day, Pyro's going to slip away and John will be there. And when that day comes, it's going to be difficult to keep his emotions at bay. Because he still loves his John, even if he doesn't have any idea of who he really is.


End file.
